A Thousand Miles
by Rose Angelz
Summary: Fluffy One Shot, Song Fic based on Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles' -HHr-


  


**A Thousand Miles**

  


**By Rose Angelz**

  
  
**Summary:** Fluffy One Shot, Song Fic based on Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles' -HHr-  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
**A/N:** I dunno, I was in the mood to write a fluffy lil one shot. I like one shots, they're easier than chapter fics, cuz you don't have to worry about updating! lol  
Anyway, please review!  
Enjoy!  
  
By the way, this fic is written in **Hermione's** point of view.

* * *

What am I doing here?  
  
I can't say I'm really sure myself.  
  
Where am I going?  
  
I guess that must be left unanswered as well.  
  
Hogsmeade is really crowded this time of year, what with everyone doing their last minute Chrismas shopping. Remember last year when we were here, shopping, just like everyone else? I never imagined how I would be in this same place a year later, without you.  
  
But why would I?  
  
Why would those thoughts even cross my mind?  
  
I always seemed take you for granted, didn't I?  
  
I never dreamed that there would be a time when you wouldn't be by my side.  
  
How obviously wrong I was.  
  
Ron offered to come with me today, you know? Though, I wouldn't let him. I need some time alone. I need some time to think. Besides, he has that Potions essay to finish.  
  
But I know his real reason for wanting to come along, its not just to spend some time with me or to procrastinate his essay, he's worried, everyone's worried.  
  
I suppose they have the right to be, I haven't really been myself lately.  
  
But then again, I haven't really been myself since you've left.  
  
You know what? I really miss you.  
  
It may not have seemed that way the night you left, but it's true.  
  
I've replayed our conversation from that night over and over again in my head. I know I'm a bit too late, but you'll never know the pain of the guilt I must live with now.  
  
I realize it's not your fault. None of it is. You didn't choose to be the "Boy-Who-Lived". It was something that just happened. It was destiny. And who am I to mess with destiny?  
  
I must be the most selfish person in the world.  
  
I know you have to fight him. I know the existence of our world depends on it. But then, why? Why do I hate you for it? I understand it is your duty to finish this once and for all. I understand that thousands of lives will be lost if you don't.  
  
But I can't help it.  
  
I want you here with me.  
  
I need you here with me.

__

__

  
Making my way down town  
Walking fast, faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Making my way, making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

  
  
I always pictured our seventh year to be crazy and hectic, with it being our last year at Hogwarts and all the studying for the N.E.W.T.S.  
  
I knew it would be stressful.  
  
I knew it would be hard.  
  
But, I knew I would go through it with you.  
  
I was wrong again.

_  
If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by?  
'Cause you know, I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...tonight_

I didn't want you to go. When you came to tell me you were leaving, could you blame me for arguing?  
  
Seventh year had just started, we had to worry about the N.E.W.T.S., we were both made head boy and girl.  
  
There was just so much going on.  
  
How could you leave?  
  
I know you said it was important. That the time was now, and you had no choice, but what would I do without you?  
  
You've always been so unselfish, with everything. You always think of others before yourself. It was no wonder you were risking your life for the sake of the rest of the world.  
  
I don't know why I tried; there was no way to dissuade you anyway.  
  
But, when I told you to just go, that I didn't care what you did. I expected you to stop, and tell me you weren't leaving me. That everything would be okay.  
  
But, I've developed a knack for being wrong.  
  
You just left. That was it.  
  
It was then that I realized I may never see you again. You may not come out of this alive. But, it was too late, and it's all my fault.  
  
I can't concentrate on anything anymore. These memories, the guilt, but mostly you, have been the only things in my head for the past few months.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you ever think of me, the way I constantly am you. Do you forgive me? Or will you always just see me as the selfish girl who thought only of herself?

__

__

  
It's always times like these, when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever, think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory  
  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  


  
  
You have no idea how much I long to just see you one more time.  
  
I would do anything to see your smile or hear your laughter.  
  
I don't know where you are or how you're doing.  
  
I don't know if you're alive or not.  
  
The thought kills me.  
  
Everyday goes by slower than the last.  
  
My life is empty without you.

__

__

  
If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by?  
'Cause you know, I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...tonight  


I know I can't live off memories of you forever. But what else do you expect me to do? I couldn't bear to even try to forget you. I can't move on. I can't do anything.  
  
Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
I can't live without you.  
  
Ironically enough, I've only realized this after you've gone.

__

__

__

  
And I...I...don't wanna let you know  
I...I...drown in your memory  
I...I...don't wanna let this go  
I...I...don't...  


I continue on my way. Still unsure of my destination. No one notices me as I walk through these crowded streets, not really paying attention to where I'm headed.  
  
Everyone's too wrapped up in their own lives to care.  
  
But how can I blame them?  
  
A year ago when we were here together, I would never have noticed a feeble outline of a girl, walking off into the distance.  
  
It's better off if I stay unnoticed.  
  
Let everyone be cheerful and happy, I know it is impossible for me to be so. Why ruin their good time?  
  
Yes, it's better if I stay secluded.  
  
I can never be happy anyway, not without you.

__

__

__

  
Making my way down town  
Walking fast, faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Making my way, making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

  
  
I've reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade now, there's nowhere else to go. None of the Christmas shopping crowd ever comes out here.  
  
Of course, there are upsides and downsides to this. I can finally be alone, where I can just sit and think. Peacefully.  
  
But, as I see a dark figure coming towards me, I realize, this may not be the safest place to stay.  
  
I get up to leave before I cause more trouble for myself, but then I see it.  
  
Recognizable even from a distance.  
  
Those sparkling emerald green eyes.  
  
Your sparkling emerald green eyes.  
  
It's not possible.  
  
This isn't really happening.  
  
I must be imagining it.  
  
I am imagining it.  
  
You're not really here, in front of me.  
  
It's not possible.  
  
My cruel mind must be playing tricks on me.  
  
This is all just an illusion.  
  
But then again, what kind of illusion has untidy black hair and broken glasses?

__

__

__

  
If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  


"Hermione-"  
  
But that's all you manage to get out before I throw my arms around your neck and sob helplessly onto your shoulder.  
  
You seem startled at first, but you recover quickly enough. "It's alright, I'm here now." You say, tightening your grasp around my waist. "He's gone, everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I'm so sorry." I say before you can continue. "I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's alright." You say, pressing your forehead against mine. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Harry? Can you promise me something?" I say pulling away to look you in the eye.  
  
You respond with a slight nod.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
  
You smile, and pull me closer before pressing your lips against mine in a soul-searing kiss.  
  
That was all the proof I needed.  
  
I know now that I'm safe; here in you're arms.  
  
You'll always be here for me.  
  
Always.

__

__

__

  
If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you...  
Tonight

  
  



End file.
